gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 3
Andreas/Andreas Sanchez The voting is a majority of 4-1, it will not be merged and the discussion will be closed. Leo68 (talk) 21:05, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Só agora ví sua mensagem. Desculpe pela demora. Já dei um like lá. :) 508050 Talk 18:39 12 October, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm a big fan of the cars I grew up with, but I do like to gravitate towards supercars I can't afford, but if I don't really want a toaster on wheels. Also, less of the old, I'm in the prime of my life. Leo68 (talk) 19:04, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I've warned the user for edit warring. He has been banned before, so he's been warned, and if he continues, he'll face a second and longer ban. Leo68 (talk) 21:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Fun YOU MISSED ALL THE FUN ! Sean came back and disputed with Smurfynz, but thank god Ilan was quick and he's now blocked. Also, do not answer to him anymore and act as if you don't know him. Maybe that should calm him down. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:04, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I saw that but that's nothing ! He announced to Smashbro that he was planning to attempt to run for rollback rights (LOL). Crazy dude (Trevor's twin brother as I like to call him) wants to enter the staff :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:11, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes keep that attitude and you sure will get it. Here in Georgia it isn't easy to find a job but I sure did find one! ( ) 19:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Relevant trivia Where do you draw the line though? If you go down that path, every vehicle page trivia section can and will be filled up with every other video game that has ever used that vehicle as a model - ooh look, they used HiLux utes in Crysis, better add that to the Rebel trivia, you can shoot deer in Skyrim, better add that to the Deer trivia... you get what I'm saying? Unless it somehow has relevance to Rockstar and the GTA universe(es), it's just clutter. Smurfynz (talk) 02:12, October 14, 2014 (UTC) As I said on Leo's talk page, I didn't really care either way but you seemed to not want to let this go. Just because a vehicle is old enough to be rare in video games doesn't make cross-game contamination any more relevant. An example of this sort of trivia that would be''' relevant''' on a GTA wiki is if Rockstar re-used one of their own 1940s vehicle model from LA Noire as a DLC vehicle in GTA, this is unlikely though since I think they were all actual vehicle replicas in that game, not GTA style mutations. I notice Carl Johnson Jr seems to agree and has deleted it now. Are you planning to continue edit-warring with him over it too? That 'is all. Smurfynz (talk) 08:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Spammer Ilan has blocked the spammer. Thanks for your help that was getting beyond a joke. Leo68 (talk) 17:58, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ??? What on earth is going on here?! Sean's back and several edit wars are striking between like two different users and also RainingPain has been warned! Where should I start when it comes to solving this? ( ) 17:58, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The user that hates Rain is actually Sean Siew. You are talking about the A Wikia Contributor dude right? ( ) 18:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well honestly, RazorShotter has done a lot of wrong here. He's another Sean to me. He's caused lots of large disputes here, the first being on the Wanted Level in GTA V page where he added the fact that Blaine County police are less violent than LSPD, which I still disagree with today. RazorShotter needs to be blocked for edit warring. Also, I don't think RainingPain really deserved a warning even though he did cuss RazorShotter. ( ) 18:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Honestly, RainingPain served very well to the wiki and he's helping the community. I think he didn't deserve a warning. The patroller who really shouldn't be a patroller is Cloudkit. All us patrollers help make things better here except him. ( ) 18:18, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well yea Tony is mostly inactive but he does help with a couple things. Who knows what will happen later on. ( ) 18:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Just a notice I like your job here. It's flawed, but you're getting better. :P -- 'iLan (XD • ) 18:25, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Though, do remember that I'm not the only one here. As you can see, there are times when I can't respond, so please ask my fellow Crats and Admins for help as well. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Fauna Preciso da sua opinião aqui. 558050 Talk 15:45 15 October, 2014 (UTC) RE: Antagonists I can kind of see why she was added. But if we go by that logic then the GTA IV section would feature at least a dozen characters. Plus I just didn't see her as much of an antagonist really. Tom Talk 20:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :He's certainly more of an antagonist than Molly, but I really think we should just have main antagonists on that page. He was kind of an introductory antagonist. Tom Talk 17:01, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Problems Hey AndreEagle. If you look here, it shows that RazorShotter and Sean drew are trying to get rid of me and RainingPain as patrollers. RazorShotter has also said he's reported RainingPain. What should we do about this? These two users are getting out of hand now. ( ) 13:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Exactly! Like RainingPain did nothing wrong to me, even though he received a warning. Like those users wanna get rid of us because we are against them? Also, I wanted to tell you that Pain is not gonna be on the wiki until a week later sadly. Sorry to see it come to this. I feel if them two were punished severely this wouldn't have happened. Anyway, just letting you know. ( ) 19:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Beater/Wrecks Sure, I'd action it if I were you. It makes sense that wreck is very different from a beater, in the sense that most beaters can be driven, but wrecks can't. Leo68 (talk) 17:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) New page has been created. Leo68 (talk) 17:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Unbelievable Hey AndreEagle. Look here and check the 6 most recent blocks. Ridiculous. Anyway, Smurfynz has some VSTFs to handle Sean while Wikia is gonna soon get involved hopefully. The VSTFs are doing a good job though. ( ) 20:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you click on the profile that has my real name (Jamal Rogers) you'll see what he had to say about all of us. Really sad. But anyway, I totally love the idea of separating the Beaters from the Wrecks page. I never thought of it actually and the Wrecks page is more understandable and organized. ( ) 20:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Butterflies Personally I don't think they should have a page, because they cannot be interacted with (unkillable). They are likely props used for scenery. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:23, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle classifications Look, I agree, I have a list as long as my arm of classes Rockstar have got completely wrong, so many sedans classed as coupes etc, but the wiki needs to reflect what the game says. Smurfynz (talk) 21:46, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Agreed. Wait till Pain shows up and all of us will deal with that. Tony also needs to go but we'll let the crats decide on that. ( ) 00:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes, even though it may not seem like it, anyone can vote. ( ) 01:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Get Rain man. Something must be done immediately. Look here. And still no reply. ( ) 03:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Go to an admin/bureaucrat, dude, ask them if they want to open a request. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Personally I don't feel I'll vote Yes or No, rather neutral. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:04, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I think the three of us should take this to Ilan. In the thing I sent you above Andre, Cloud only replied after he noticed what was going on. If I didn't say anything, he would never have replied. Smurfynz replied to him and got nothing. People with that behavior don't deserve rights. I think Ilan would say yes this time because he and VaultBoy warned him and he never changed his ways. Who wants to start off first with the message to Ilan? ( ) 16:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Save editor So, have you bought that USB device yet ? If you need help with the program, leave me a message. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Still need to try the Cutter Skylift and Cargo Plane, these are the best vehicles (just landed the Skylift on a Mammatus, it blew up right below me :P). And IMPORTANT : when you try to spawn a flying vehicle, set your character elevation to at least 300, or you will crash on the ground like an idiot. And also, you will spawn stationary and your vehicle will fall once you touch a button, so with the Cargo jet it can be difficult to raise it up. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:04, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Created jobs I think that jobs get verified if they get popular among the GTAO Community (high amount of likes). If you want to get your job popular, make other people play it Online. Start your job and try to get people to join it. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Created Jobs To be honest, i don't think Rockstar are taking any notice of the new races or deathmatches being made, i my self have around 10 races waiting to be verified, and around 10 more captures aswell, i have no clue, my only advice is to play the in full online sessions, however, it is a rare occurance if anyone joins, players are too focused on what they are doing, rather than joining races, if anything they are only bothered about Rooftop Rumble.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Sean Hahaha! "making me lose all my friends" - he's done it himself by behaving like this. That kid needs serious help. 15:42, October 20, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Came across this while looking at the wikis he was editing in LOL 15:47, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sean vs. Everyone Dang I see what you mean. He's against me, you, RainingPain, Smurfynz, Ilan, The Tom and now DocVinewood and Wildbrick142. He's gotta go now for real. I still don't understand how he can say screw the GTA Wiki but still come here. I also don't understand how he cusses us all out but makes sockpuppet accounts in our names. Sounds more like a crazy fan to me. ( ) 18:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8